Immemorial Rain
by lacey24
Summary: This never should have happened" A secret that should have never been kept, a secret kept for too long.


_**Immemorial Rain**_

The rain was pouring and the thunder was booming. Two confused and distraught teenagers sat in Grimmuald Place, not knowing what to do or say. Everyone in the Order just sat there, waiting for some kind of sound to come from either of them, but knew that was asking too much. Finally, after 20 minutes of complete silence someone spoke:

"This should have never happened."

It was pouring and something terrible was going on right that very minute. A secret meeting was being planned in the top room in Grimmuald Place. For once, Harry and Ron didn't want to go, but Hermione was adamant.

"If we leave now, then we can beat them there. We should be all set."

"Hermione, I think you've gone insane! If we get caught were going to get our arses kicked and you know it! Dumbledore will tell us, eventually."

"No Ron, he wont. When I was on my way to my room yesterday, I heard Dumbledore talking to Lupin. He told him that the worst was coming and that he would speak to him and the rest of the Order tonight at 8 o'clock. Look, Im not about to sit around and let something horrible happen because in case you forgot, this is all I have left."

Hermione's family had been murdered over the summer. She was almost killed herself but managed to just barely escape. Voldemort had sent his followers there to kill her in order to bring Harry out, but his plan failed. Ever since her parents death, Hermione had been much more of a risk taker and was now usually the one getting them into trouble, instead of keeping them out of it.

"Hermione's right Ron. We need to know what's going on."

"Oh, alright. Lets go."

The three quietly walked up the stairs and into the room where there lives would be changed forever. They sat at the back of the room and waited for everyone to get there. Then they listened to everything that was going to happen.

"As you know, things have been getting worse over the past two years. Harry is going to have to defeat Voldemort, and soon. If Voldemort realizes what we've been keeping from him, _who_ we've been keeping from him, things could greatly escalate."

"Albus, we need to tell her who she really is. We should have told her when Amy & Jacob were murdered. She could have been killed Albus! Hermione needs to know!" McGonagall was screeching as she spoke.

Harry and Ron just looked at Hermione. What was going on? What were they hiding from Hermione and what would Voldemort want with her?

"We risked everything the night that we took her away from her parents. They thought that she died. He thought that his wife and daughter were dead! If anything happens to Hermione it will be our own fault and we all know it." Lupin yelled at everyone in the room.

"Amy and Jacob didn't deserve to die. They took her in, knowing that they would have to raise her as a muggle-born. They would have to give up their entire lives and dedicate it to keeping her safe. And that's just what they did. Voldemort sent his followers in there to kill Hermione, not knowing that if they succeeded, the daughter he thought he lost would be gone forever." Arthur was trying to talk some sense into the Order.

Harry and Ron were speechless, they didn't know what to do. Harry put his arm around Hermione and tried to comfort her. Ron did the same. Hermione shrugged them away and started to walk out of the room when Lupin spotted her. He called to her but she just ran out the door. Harry and Ron went to go after her.

"Please bring her back here, I have a lot of explaining to do." Dumbledore spoke to the 2 boys.

They ran after Hermione and after a lot of persuading they brought her back upstairs. She sat down and looked Dumbledore in the eye. She didn't blink or show even the slightest bit of fear or anger. She just sat there, her eyes cold.

"I want to know everything."

"And you will Hermione, you will. Jacob and Amy were not your parents. They were in fact great wizards. They were a part of the Order. You see, Tom Riddle had a wife and daughter about 17 years ago. Elizabeth was his wife. She was a great witch. Their daughter was Amanda, that would be you. Tom Riddle wasn't always the man he is now. No matter what he did he was always a loving, caring, kind father. Your mother and you were driving through London when someone caused the car to be thrown off the road. Your mother was killed instantly and you, you were brought to us. When Tom Riddle found out of his beloved wife and daughters demise, he became Lord Voldemort. You were given to Amy and Jacob and they took on the lifestyle of muggles. When you turned 11, we acted as though we knew nothing of you. When we spotted you, Ron & Harry fighting a troll in the girls bathroom, we knew that you were going to become great friends." He smiled. "You see, there was another prophecy, one that was about Voldemort's daughter. It stated that she would befriend the man who was to destroy her father, and in the end, help in his defeat. You were much to young to understand who you really were when you first came into Hogwarts. But when you fought with Harry in the Department of Mysteries, and through everything else, we knew that you would have to be told. When Amy and Jacob were killed, we wanted to tell you but I thought it would be too overwhelming. I am sorry Hermione. You should have been told of this years ago. I only hope that you will forgive an old fool."

Everyone was silent. Dumbledore was taking the blame for all of this, and nobody knew what to say. Everyone knew about Hermione. Molly, Arthur, Bill, Lupin, Tonks, Moody, McGonagall, Snape, and everyone else in the Order. Through 18 years, no one had told her. Hermione knew this and made sure to bring it up.

"Don't worry Professor. I understand where you are coming from and why you waited until now to tell me. What I don't understand is why you're the only one here who is admitting that you were wrong. Everyone that's sitting in this room right now have known about who I really am. Three people that have been telling me for 7years that im a part of their family did not have the will to bring it up. She looked at Arthur, Bill and Molly. 4 professors never even flinched at the idea. She stared at McGonagall, Snape, Lupin, and Moody. I will do whatever I can to help Harry in the downfall of Voldemort, that is if he still wants me too."

"Hermione, of course I do. Just because you're his daughter, doesn't mean that Im going to stop talking to you. You've been his daughter since the day I met you, just because I only found out now, doesn't mean I don't want to be friends with you anymore."

"We love you Hermione, no matter who the hell your parents are." Ron looked at her and smiled.

"Alright then, what's the plan?"

Suddenly the windows flew open and the rain began to flood in. Everyone tried to shut them but it was no use. They all knew what was happening. Voldemort found out about Grimmuald Place and was going to try to kill Harry. Everyone pulled put their wands and ran downstairs to stop the Death Eaters from getting in. When Harry, Ron and Hermione tried to leave along with everyone else, the door slammed shut, locking the three inside with the man the entire wizarding world feared.

"Well, Potter, looks like your friends are going to die with you tonight. The freckle-faced failure, and the mudblood whore." Ron and Harry tried to attack him then but Hermione stopped them. "What's wrong Potter, need your mudblood girlfriend to protect you? Too bad she wouldn't last more than a minute against me."

"Oh ya? Why don't we find out?"

Hermione had to yell to be heard over the thunder and the large amount of rain pouring in through the open windows. The two started throwing curses at each other. Hermione dodged his attempt to kill her and threw a very complicated curse back at him.

"Nobody can do that type of curse, especially a mudblood. Who taught you that?"

"My father."

The rest of the Order was trying to get into the room and help the young trio. They knew that they had to fight it on their own, but they stood outside the door watching intently none the less. When dark magic was used in any room in the house, the door would become transparent. They could see in, but not out.

"And who is this man you call your father? You're a mudblood."

"Actually, she isn't." Harry spat back.

"My real father thought I died, along with his wife when in reality I was given to a couple who was supposed to protect me from assholes like my father, like you." She glared at him with so much anger it looked like she was trying to kill him.

"That's nonsense. You cant-"

"I can and I am. Your wife was Elizabeth, and your daughter Amanda, is me. Elizabeth was killed in the car crash in London on that deserted road. I was taken to Dumbledore and placed in the care of Amy and Jacob. You then became Lord Voldemort."

"No! No! That's a lie."

"Its not a lie!"

"Admit that you screwed up. You tried to kill your daughter. But your plan backfired, but we have our own plan." Harry grinned at the confused dark lord.

Harry threw a spell at him but he dodged it. They started fighting and Ron was getting nervous, along with everyone that was outside. Every member of the Order just watched the battle going on. Hermione pushed Ron out the door and locked it shut.

"Hermione! No!"

Ron was trying to get back in but it was no use. Molly grabbed her son and held him close. He just pushed her away and ran up to the door and watched his 2 best friends battle with the most evil man to ever live. The three were starting to grow restless but none would show it. Harry and Hermione were both pretty scratched up. Hermione had a scratch on the side of her face, and Harry had a gash in his arm. Knowing that Hermione was his daughter, Voldemort was trying his best not to hurt her too badly. No matter how many curses she threw at him, he wouldn't fight back as strongly.

"Come on! We all know you can do better than that. Or are you afraid to curse your daughter? Go ahead, free shot."

She moved Harry's hand down and stood face to face with her father. Nobody moved. All of a sudden, Luscious Malfoy came in threw an open window and started throwing curses at Harry. Harry wasn't ready and fell to the ground in agony.

"Harry!" She ran over to him and tried to stop his pain.

"Pathetic isn't it?" He threw the Crutacious Curse at Hermione and she began screaming in pain.

"You fool!"

Voldemort hit him as hard as he could. Harry got up and helped Hermione. The two took their aim and were going to take out the Dark Lord and his partner. "**Avada Kedavra!"** The two shouted. Everyone standing outside watched and prayed but then something that nobody predicted happened. At the same time, Malfoy turned and saw what the two were doing and muttered a spell that had not been used in centuries. It was a race to see who would get hit first. Both Harry and Hermione's hit Malfoy square in the chest. Malfoy's however, hit Hermione. She went down with a thud and at the same time, the thunder boomed. Harry turned and killed Voldemort while he was off guard. Harry ran over to Hermione and tried to help her up. She screamed in pain. Blood was spilling from a large wound on her stomach. The door opened and Dumbledore rushed in along with Ron who was trying desperately to get to Hermione.

"Harry?" She muttered.

"Hermione, I'm here, and so is Ron. We're both right here."

"You-you did it. You d-defeated him."

"No Hermione, _**we** _defeated him. I couldn't have done it without you." He was trying so hard to hold back the tears.

"Hermione, you stubborn witch." Was all Ron could manage to say. He was too afraid that he was going to lose his best friend to yell at her for pushing him out of the room. Dumbledore and the rest of the Order just watched as a girl that changed their lives forever was slowly slipping away.

"Hermione! You have to stay strong okay? Hang in there! Professor you have to help her!" Harry looked up at the Headmaster but could see nothing thru the tears and rain covering over his face.

"I would if I could Harry. That spell is very dark and ancient. There is no cure, Im sorry." A tear ran down the old man's face, along with everyone else in the room.

"No! There has to be. Hermione, stay with me! I cant lose you Hermione. I love you, I just want you to know that." Harry began to cry.

"I k-know. I l-love you t-too."

"Hermione, come on! I cant lose you, then who will I argue with?" Ron tried to manage a laugh but couldn't.

"D-don't worry. I wont l-leave you guys." She coughed and blood came from the sides of her mouth. "No m-matter where you a-are, I'll b-be with you." Then she coughed and struggled for one last breathe. Her chest stopped moving, and her eyes shut for the very last time.

The rain was pouring and the thunder was booming. Two confused and distraught teenagers sat in Grimmuald Place, not knowing what to do or say. Everyone in the Order just sat there, waiting for some kind of sound to come from either of them, but knew that was asking too much. Finally, after 20 minutes of complete silence someone spoke:

"This should have never happened."

The funeral of their best friend crept up on the two remaining members of the Golden Trio. It was raining and they were all getting ready to leave. Harry had been staying at the Burrow since Hermione's death so he wouldn't have to be alone. As they got into the car, nobody said a word. When they got to the cemetery, nobody said a word. Hermione was going to be buried in the cemetery along with Harry's parents, Sirius, and everybody else who did everything they could to protect the wizarding world from being attacked by Lord Voldemort. It had been a year since they graduated from Hogwarts and it felt almost wrong to be seeing their classmates here. They weren't supposed to see them until the class reunion, not at the funeral of a girl that wasn't supposed to die. Dumbledore got up and said a few words about Hermione, what a great witch she was, and how much she would be missed. Ginny had decided that she would be the friend to say something, she didn't want Harry and Ron to have to go through that, she didn't they could even if they wanted to.

"Hermione was like a sister to me. Growing up in a house full of older brothers, she was just what I needed. She was always there for me and my brothers, including Harry. I remember Ron coming home from his first year at Hogwarts and telling me stories about how him and his best friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger fought their way to the Sorcerer's stone, or fought a mountain troll in the girls lavatories." Everyone laughed, including Harry and Ron. "When I got there in their second year, I remember that no matter what, the three of them were together. They did everything they could together, no matter what happened or when. She was always there for our family too, not just Ron and me. I know that wherever Hermione is, she's watching over us and smiling. I only wish that she could be here because whenever anything was wrong, she always knew what to do. But her being gone _is_ what's wrong and _none_ of us no what to do. We love you Hermione, your always with us." Ginny stepped down and Harry and Ron walked over to her and embraced in a hug.

Weeks passed and it still hadn't stopped raining. Harry & Ron spent most of their time in Hermione's room at Grimmuald Place. Their were pictures everywhere of the three throughout their years at Hogwarts. Neither of them would admit to themselves that she was gone. They knew she was never coming back, but deep down they held hope that she would walk through her bedroom door saying:

"_You two better not be crying over me, I told you I would never leave you."_

The spell that Malfoy used on Hermione was a very ancient one. When cast, it would basically cut open the person aimed at. They would slowly and painfully die. After they died, they were always going to be just behind the veil.


End file.
